KKNN: Kin
by Narora
Summary: Naruto, last name hidden, was taken away from his family at a young age, legally, at the request of his mother. 16 long years of training and preparation later, he was released by his master and sent towards Beacon Academy, accepted by none other then Ozpin himself. Hair dyed and contacts securely in place, he departs... [NarutoxWeiss; Rewrite in Progress]


**A/N: A little spit of an idea that's been in my head with the recent...explosion? Of Naruto/RWBY Crossovers. I've seen only one other take this idea into account, and I think it only has like, 2 chapters? And it hasn't been updated for a bit.**

 **This does take a few 'universes' and cross them over, but our main crosses are just what you read in the headers: Naruto and RWBY. Is this a hint of Bleach? Yeah. I'll admit, I use the ideas from bleach quite a bit, (especially Ichigo's admittedly OP powers). Gets old, but I like the basic concept for them. They're not super complex or hard to understand. It's just a power-up. That being said, I'll be borrowing far fewer of Ichigo's powers then usual. Zangetsu will make no appearance in this fanfic. Neither will it's infamous** ** _(read: spammed)_** **Special Attack, Getsuga Tenshou.**

 **There may also be a hint of Assassin's Creed here too? Dunno how I'm going to do that, but I'll figure something out as I go (pantsers ftw).**

 **And I'm sure more of you are still crying out and asking me why I'm starting another story before I finish any of my others. It's just because my muse for writing and the stories I update come and go. One day I'll say to myself that I'll type, and never end up doing that. And other's I have no intention, but end up like today: me typing.**

 **Anyway, if you need more info then that... can't really supply it, 'cuz that's all there is too it. No excuses from me.**

 **ONWARDS!**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought'_

Actions

 _KKNN: Kin_

 _Chapter I_

 **.::Start::.**

Whistling winds blew through the vast Emerald Forest on this bright day. Various avian lifeforms cooing and calling for mates. Other forms of wildlife littered the forest floor; grazing and living peacefully.

A particularly loud call caught the attention of a white-hooded individual, presumably a man from his posture and body type, and caused them to turn their head sharply to their right. They paused only a moment before continuing on their trek.

Said individual's choice of clothing was an odd one: a white coat. Almost as if it was a set of robes. The hood of this getup was long and beaked, hiding the top half of the individual's face from view by masking it in shadow. Combat boots adorned his feet, and beneath his robes, which were open in the front, displayed an assortment of belts, holsters and pockets; containing god-only-knows-what of equipment. His steps were accompanied by a noticeable 'click' of all the various items rapping against themselves.

His right hand was left bare. The sleeve that ran from the robes ended just before his wrist, and showed off a calloused hand.

However, their left hand did not match the same 'freedom' that it's right-sided partner had. It was covered in a particularly wicked looking gauntlet. In contrast with the person's robes, the metal glove was black, and it had a strange, beast-like crafting to it. From the knuckles down to the fingertips, it was plated with a spiky metal, that ended in sharp-looking pseudo-claws. It's underside contained a small slit, maybe only three-fourths of an inch wide. Within the slit, was a hidden blade. Not at all shaped like the sword in the individual's right hand, but it certainly was just as sharp and more-so deadly.

The gauntlet itself gripped a long, strange blade that wasn't often seen or even used. A slightly curved, single-edged sword. It's total length reaching about 42.5 inches, it measured 108 in centimeters. And craft in such a way, the length of the blade had no outward effect on its weight, as it was relatively light when compared to some other weapons the individual had seen others using. This made it fast, and it's reinforced structure made it sturdy. A weapon better suited for slicing then cutting or tearing. It's razor edge left clean, sure cuts on its target.

Yes, quite the blade. But, the rumors left a lot to be desired by it. It could not cut through trees. Or rocks. Or metal for that matter. At least, it couldn't in its unaltered state. Aura made just about anything possible, after all.

Walking into a particularly open space, the figure looked far into the distance, taking note of the cliffs ahead of him, and the smallest glimpse of a building from even further beyond _them_.

The forest went quiet just a few moments later. The birds became silent and the various insects stopped making their noise. The creak that the figure had passed by was still making noise, but it wouldn't stop out of fear or self-preservation.

The individual wouldn't have been so worried about it if the phenomenon had happened wherever _they_ went. Instead, he was much more alert because he knew what it meant.

Sure enough, he turned hooded eyes towards the treeline he'd come from in time to see two red, glowing lights standing just about as tall as him. Just a few moments later, a white mask accompanied them, along with a strange half-wolf and half-human like body type.

Turning fully to face the creature that had appeared, the man sized up the decently sized Grimm before him. He'd passed many on his way through, so, encountering another and being able to place a name on it didn't come as any sort of surprise. He did, however, have to surpress another groan of annoyance. Why had his master dropped him off in the middle of this forest again? Had he not proven himself already? Why couldn't he just take the damn Bullhead with the other students...

She must have been losing it in her slightly, _not-that-old-but-can-be-concidered-older_ age.

A Beowolf, as it had been named by scientists and the public. Basically, just a big ass nasty werewolf that sought out humans and attempted to kill them. Simply just to end them. They were part of a race known as the Grimm. Grimm operated on these basic instincts, and while the older ones _appeared_ to be losing their drive for wonton destruction against humans, they just did it in _smarter_ ways. Many of the older Grimm in this forest had quickly learned that somebody of his particular alliance wasn't to be trifled with, and the younger ones had met their demise.

Standing calmly in the face of this threat, the stranger minutely moved his left, bladed thumb and broke the seal on the sword he was carrying. It seemed to pop out of the sheath it was in, but they made no move to further draw it. Not yet.

For a few moments, both combatants stood stock still. It wasn't until the arrival of a few _dozen_ more of the same type of Grimm appeared, that the stranger physically moved. He turned his head and observed. Now this was a... slight issue.

Closer to him, he could see the younger, smaller Grimm baring their fangs. While the older, larger ones in the back either turned and left the area altogether when they felt his Aura, or just waited; intending to use the younger ones as a wall to weaken him before they moved in for the final kill.

Sighing to himself, the man spoke, as if complaining to somebody that wasn't actually there. "Beowolf pack..." He'd not yet encountered one yet, but he was sure that he would at some point. He was excited, but by no means did he have any illusion of this being an easy fight. One or two, he could handle. Three was pushing it, but this many of the creatures was truly a fatal situation for him. Powerful though he might be, if he could say so himself, he wasn't quite sure he could handle these things without using _it._

He wasn't given further time to observe the situation, as the closest, and original Beowolf he was looking at, dove in for the kill. And just a second and a half later, there was a metaphorical flash of light, and the Grimm had been cut in half from head to core, the mask of the Grimm being the starting point.

And before the fading remains of the Grimm had even touched the ground, the stranger had sheathed the blade again. The sharp click of the hand-guard contacting the sheath seemed to make the nearest Beowolf flinch, but these beings felt no fear, so I had to have been a trick of the light and atmosphere...

Either way, the remaining Beowolves had no emotional qualms with the death of their comrade, they even seemed to ignore it entirely. Instead, they took it as a signal to start their battle. And, being a pack, they fought together rather well...

A fact that the figure soon learned, as he drew the blade once more, and cut down another Beowolf as it got too close. And as it faded away, he was quick to turn around in the opposite direction and sharply smash the sheath on the mask of another of the Grimm. While dazed, the creature took a swipe at the hooded man, who was fast enough to backpedal out of the way, directly into the path of a charging Beowolf. Quick thinking, instinct, and a few years of training were what saved him, as he, quite literally, tossed the sheath at the charging creature, hitting dead center in its mask just as he had the last one. And, as it was stunned, the man spun in a full circle, coating the blade he was holding in his bluish aura, cutting down both Beowolf he'd hit with his sheath, along with two others at relatively the same distance as the original two with a seemingly extended reach.

Standing back up, a particularly small Beowolf was quick on its heels, as it was already in the air above him and dropping down. Being too close for his sword, the figure swung the gauntlet in his left hand. As it did, there was a metalic ring, and a blade extended out from his forearm's underside, from the hole in the gauntlet, and extended about three to four inches past his fingertips. Balling his hand into a fist mid-swing, the hidden blade sliced through the Beowolf's mask and face. The force of the swing was enough to send the path of the Beowolf to the man's now left side and harmlessly on the ground.

Taking a moment to breathe, he observed the area. There were considerably less Beowolf now. He'd only killed five of the creatures, but the older ones had seen his skill and already retreated.

When a human killed five of your kind in just under seven seconds, it spoke volumes to his potential and skill.

Seeing the numbers thinned to a decent amount, the man located his sheath, and seemed to blur away for but a moment, before the Beowolf saw him again already sheathing his blade. Where he once stood, the grass swaying in a breeze that didn't exist.

Giving one last look at the creatures, the man spied an opening in their formation, no doubt created from the five slain ones and the dispersing of the older ones. Taking off in a sprint, he attempted to run across the remaining part of the clearing and towards the building.

The Beowolves hot on his metaphorical tail, the man only spared them a glance before halting. He would never make it to the treeline before he was in the same situation again. And, while he was confident he could kill all of them now that there were far less, he wasn't so sure he could do it without being injured, and he was already running late for initiation...

So, with a narrowing of his hidden, blue eyes, his right hand rose up to his face, under his hood, and hovered there.

The Beowolf, having sensed a change in their pray, all paused and watched the spectacle. Some, howling in excitement from the massive amount of negative emotion simply _pouring_ off of the man, others, slightly older, reserving confused messages as they felt the man before them turn into more of a _comrade_ instead of an enemy...

With a visible gathering of Aura around the man's face, a bone white mask was formed, but only the bottom of half of it appeared, as the rest was still hidden by the hood he wore. With its appearance, the man's hand dropped to his sword again, and a heavy pressure coated his immediate area.

Howls of confusion flared from the remaining members of the pack, which was about 5 or 6.

With an inhuman grunt from the man, one that seemed to be filtered through water and echoed through the clearing, he drew and sheathed his sword before any normal eye could register he's even moved. The only indicator to the Beowolf that he'd even done it, was the slow sheathing of the blade.

The moment the hand-guard hit the sheath, every Beowolf in the clearing erupted in clouds and tufts of black smoke.

The man's unnatural, monstrous sigh was the last auditory input they caught before returning to nothing, as the man's mask seemed to fade away below his hood into the same black smoke that the Grimm died in.

Then, just as silently as the stranger entered the clearing, he turned and walked out of it, once more towards the cliff and the large building beyond...

 **.::Later::.**

Sitting in his office, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin read, re-read and read a set of three pieces of paper over and over again. Just as he did every year, he made sure to memorize every detail about each student he could accept into his academy.

Paying more attention to those he'd granted 'special' admission too. Particularly, those too young, or with mysterious backgrounds.

One such one he was looking at now.

"Naruto... last name hidden by request of Qrow..." He started, putting the paper down, and testing himself by recalling all of the information on the paper without looking. "Age: 17. Height: 166 cm. Weight: 50.9 kg. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tanned complexion. six scars on his face, three on each cheek. Dressed in mostly white."

"Weapons; Oodachi, codename: 'Yamato'. Made from a man-made Aura absorbing metal with various markings to focus it. Metal Gauntlet on his left arm: Reinforced with Aura absorbing minerals, not unlike that of his blade, and housing a hidden, foot long blade within it; unmodified. Throwing knives used to quite remarkable efficiency. Unmodified. Semblance: A remarkable ability quite similar to Miss Rose's own, dubbed 'Flash Steps'."

Having finished his recount, the Headmaster of Beacon glanced down to the paper to check on any missing information. He found only one, and it drew a small smile to his face.

"Subject of horrible experiments that almost turned him into a monster that this world has never seen before by a now-dead madman by the name of Orochimaru. Race..."

"Human-Grimm Hybrid."

 **.::Outside The Academy – Same Time::.**

Blending in with his surroundings just as his mentor had taught him many years ago, the figure, Naruto, made his way to the tower. His hood was down, so as to draw less attention. There was nothing he could do about Yamato, but nobody seemed to spare him a second glance as he walked within the crowd.

He'd arrived just as the other Beacon-hopefuls were exiting their avian transport. It was simple to blend in with them. An art that he had perfected, it was the pinnacle of his skill, and the skill all of his... 'type' were known for. Acting, moving, yet, somehow _not_ thinking like the many he was imitating.

But, he did have to react to explosions. Especially the ones that took place only yards away from him.

Casting his gaze to his right, and halting as the rest of 'his' company moved onwards towards the academy in the distance, three individuals caught his attention. All three female. They had... odd clothing too, being that all three had _color-themed_ outfits.

A young girl dressed in Red and Black. Short. Her posture screamed 'I'M YOUNG!', but he could tell that she'd had moderate levels of combat training just from the way she moved. The set of her shoulders, her straight back. In fact, it seemed as if all three of the girls shared this one trait.

One more-so than the other two. This one dressed mostly in black. The grace of a cat in every step. Even, calculated footfalls and she barely made any noise.

The last one was undoubtedly the loudest. Bright clothing. Whites and Blues. Very frilly and... was that a _butler_ behind her? She definitely gave off the 'Rich-bitch' feel.

By the time he'd finished assessing them, both Blacky and Whitey had run off, in opposite directions mind you. Which didn't make much sense to him? Whitey at least went towards Beacon: Blacky took the complete opposite direction.

Red was left alone, and before Naruto could let his good-will kick in, he saw another Blonde walking up to the girl. Choosing to let the boy handle it, he continued on, following the same path Whitey took.

He felt eyes on him as he walked. He cast a gaze back towards the two he left behind, and caught them both looking at him. He wasn't blending in with any crowd anymore, so his odd appearance stuck out like a sore thumb. His somewhat sharp, somewhat dull gaze made them break eye contact with him, and begin talking again.

With a grunt, he turned around again and resumed walking without fear of bumping into something. Or god forbid, _Whitey_.

 **.::Beacon Chamber::.**

Standing among, and once more, blending with the crowd, Naruto observed, more than listened, to the Headmaster's speech. Finding it boring and having no real information, he chose to look around and do some sight-seeing from his position.

It was seconds later that he found himself standing not too far from Blacky. They were both near the back of the group, but not quite near the walls. And the girl, seeming to have the senses of a cat, began to glance around for the source.

Naruto allowed a smirk to grace his lips as he stealthily observed her grow more and more nervous. He was a Master at stealth, there was no way some partially-trained Huntress-to-be would find him, no matter how sharp her senses _might_ be.

Choosing to leave the girl be, he returned to searching around himself. He soon discovered Whitey and Red as well, both standing next to each other, along with a very, very _bright_ looking girl.

 _'How many blonde people are attending this damn academy...?'_ He found himself mentally questioning as he found the bright one to literally be bright. Dressed in all yellows he could possibly think of, and then some, he almost had to avert his eyes.

When the voice that was drowning on around the room stopped, Naruto glanced back up to see the Headmaster glance in his general direction. Or rather, _directly at him_.

He wasn't surprised, though. Master of stealth he may be, he had no illusions that he could hide from highly experienced Hunters. _Especially_ Ozpin. The man was a Legend. His master had told him a few tall tales of the man, but nothing beyond those.

Seeing as they were dismissed by the librarian accompanying Ozpin, Naruto took that chance to slip out the door within his crowd, easily avoiding the eyes of Blacky as she discreetly-but-not-so-discreetly tried to look for him. He was long out the door by the time she reached it and gave up her search...

 **.::That Evening::.**

Choosing to sleep in a relatively clear space near one of the walls of the large room all the students-to-be were in, Naruto was had removed his clothing, so as to not stick out as much. Now that every other person had done the same and changed into some sort of sleepwear, staying in full combat uniform would attract attention no matter what he did.

So, currently he had his pants on, and a snugly fitting gray-colored tank top. His back was against his wall, and his bum was sitting on his sleeping bag, also gray-colored. His Sword and Gauntlet were laying beside said bag, and all of his other gear and clothing was wrapped up in his white robes, which was folded into a type of pack or rucksack.

His mind was wondering. It would be the first night he could sleep without worry of Grimm attacking him. He also, wouldn't be sleeping in a tree, high above the ground and away from said creatures (not that it helped much). So, he allowed his mind to wonder. Thinking about random things. Things he had seen on his way here, things he saw today, and various things from his past.

As such, he didn't notice Red and the yellow one walk up to him, and by the time he did, it was far too late to ignore them in favor of them leaving; he'd already made eye contact.

As for the two girls currently making their way to 'Tall, Dark and Handsome", as Ruby's older sister had so _accurately_ put it, both had come from a particularly exciting meeting with, at first, Blake and then, Weiss. Which ended quite spectacularly...

Making their way back to their own little 'cove' for the night, Ruby had spotted the slightly older boy by himself against a wall, much like Blake had been. Yang, being ever the eccentric one, began to push the girl towards the boy.

Ruby would call it Deja Vu, but she was more preoccupied with praying to whatever form of deity that existed that it _didn't_ end up like her attempt at making friends a few minutes ago. She did feel some kind of strange familiarity with the boy, but that would also have been the effect of the butterflies in her stomach.

Finally walking up to the admittedly lonely-looking boy and making eye contact with him, she offered him a small wave. When she got no immediate response, she slouched a bit but perked up when she caught him minutely nodding at her with dull eyes.

Yang, seeing the two loners communicating without allowing her in on it, chose to take the initiative and get an actual conversation started. "Hiya! I'm Yang Xiao Long. And this..." She paused to reach over her sister's shoulders and pull her close to her. "...Is my socially awkward younger sister, Ruby." She had insulted her sister, mostly to just get her to lighten up and relax a bit.

"Yeah, I'm-Not Socially Awkward! Yang!" The young girl rounded on her flesh and blood with an upset face that just didn't belong with her. It brought a smile to Naruto's face as he watched the comedy act between them. They certainly were entertaining.

Halting at his quiet chuckles, the girls turn back to see the boy with his eyes closed laughing.

Ruby, having finally relaxed a bit, faced away from her sister and to the boy, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby Rose."

Naruto turned his head slightly to the left, before standing up fully and grabbing the smaller girl's hand in his rough ones. "Naruto. Pleasure's mine." He nodded to Yang as he spoke, his eyes noticeably gentler. Neither of them questioned his lack of last name, they didn't really have a place to anyway...

Either way, that night Ruby Rose had made her second friend at Beacon.

 **.::Next Morning – Locker Room::.**

Throughout the locker room in Beacon, students were gearing up for their initiation. Naruto, having not paid attention to Ozpin's or Glynda's announcements, had asked Ruby and Yang to fill him in last night. As it turns out, Initiation into Beacon Academy was to be held in the Emerald Forest.

Naruto had to hold back a laugh from the irony.

Today, he was finishing his last minute preparations. He'd donned his robes once more, his Gauntlet was on his left hand, and Yamato was firmly grasped in said hand. He'd oiled and tightened the blade before putting on his gear, and his throwing knives were sharpened quite finely. He hadn't needed to use them on his trip here. The main reason being that he didn't want to spend time collecting them again. He'd much rather Grimmify and use up energy that way then spend time searching for the knives.

They were quite expensive.

Closing his locker, he cast his gaze over his right hand. Grimmification took quite a bit of energy. He had to use up a massive amount to call upon the tainted power, and then, nearly twice that amount to retain his sanity and not follow his instincts and rip anything that moved to pieces. The result: was a powerful, useful tool, but something he had to use sparingly. At least, until he'd learned to deal with the effects better. His master had taught him a semblance of control, now he needed to refine it on his own.

Casting the memories of the torture into the back of his mind, he resolved to think about it another time, just as he always did with that particular period in his past.

Just as he was about to head out to the cliff, the indicated meeting point, somebody bumped into him. Turning and expecting to see some buff looking, armor wearing, possibly blonde asshole trying to 'assert his dominance' over him, he instead found an abnormally tall young woman.

He recognized her in an instant. Pyrrha Nikos. He'd heard rumors about her height and strikingly beautiful red hair, and both turned out to be true. The girl had soon turned to face him, looking down at him slightly due to their height difference, and apologizing profusely.

Waving her off, he let a small smile out. "Don't worry about it." Before she could respond, his gaze was turned towards, surprise-surprise, Whitey being loud again. This time, however, she had a partner in crime. The blonde from yesterday in the courtyard. Was he... trying to put the moves on the girl?

He found himself disbelieving what he was seeing. He had no problems with the boy trying to be assertive, even confident, but.. this was laying it on just a _bit_ too thick.

It wasn't long before the chaos that was Whitey and the Blonde One made its way over to Naruto and Pyrrha, soon dragging in the Red-headed girl, who seemed very polite for a famous celebrity, and left Whitey screaming again.

Ignoring them, Naruto spent the time simply looking around and sizing up the competition. His eyes landed on a particularly cute looking girl. Black hair, dark colored skirt and blouse, and... a sword? An Odachi at that. The girl made eye contact with him, before nodding and walking off, seeming to know where to go.

It was at that moment, that Glynda's voice came through a comms system, and directed the students towards the cliffs.

Pyrrha, seeing one of her potential friends walking out of the room, followed, leaving Weiss to attempt to keep up with the taller girl's longer strides. She soon found herself walking beside Naruto, who offered her a nod and a smile, still walking.

Weiss, standing on the other side of Pyrrha, sent a confused and slightly jealous look Naruto's way, before attempting to start up a conversation, one Naruto happily kept out of.

 **.::Beacon Cliffs::.**

Standing in line next to Ruby, who was on his left, and the Blonde One, who was on his right, Naruto kept rapt attention on Ozpin and Glynda, who were going over the initiation. He found out that teams would be made today, and by the first person that made eye contact with him.

He let himself smirk. That meant, that the stealthy could choose their partners. And he was fairly confident in saying he was the stealthiest among the group of First-years. He could literally have his pick of partners, assuming that said person wasn't already partnered with somebody.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Were Ozpin's last words, before students began to get launched into the forest. One-by-one, they went flying into the sky above the Emerald Forest, and then down into it. Looking down, Naruto found himself standing on the very same launch pad that other students were on. Bouncing up and down slightly, he found a good amount of force to use. He would spring himself as far as he could, as close to a 45-degree angle as he could get. Maximum distance.

This would let him find a decent place to hide and wait for others to pass by, hopefully netting himself a decent, easy to get along with partner.

He never noticed the Blonde One's questions, even as he flew through the air. Just before landing far from the other students, he heard a distant 'Birdy No!', before dropping down through the canopy and into the silence that was the forest.

Quickly and silently, he climbed up the tallest tree in his immediate area, pulled his hood up, and in his master's words, 'Became one with his environment'. Blending in seamlessly, only the most skilled would find him.

He would only have to wait for a few minutes before he heard footfalls and the breaking of twigs and leaves. Holding absolutely still and slowing his heartbeat down, his intake of oxygen slowed until he was completely silent. If it was a Grimm, he would have to forgo his stealth and kill it. It would undoubtedly sense the negative emotions passing through him and find him in his perch.

But if it was another student...

Spying black hair, Naruto recognized it as the black haired beauty from the locker rooms. He took his time observing her here, just as he had Ruby, Whitey and Blacky. She was highly skilled. That was quite obvious. Was she as skilled as Pyrrha? Maybe... But she definitely knew how to use that sword. Closer inspection also revealed a black pistol by her side. It looked normal, but it was undoubtedly modified to be filled with dust.

Deciding that he would take the chance, he reached out with his right hand and broke a twig next to him. Having gained the girl's attention, he dropped his hood and saw the girl's eyes draw straight to his face. So she hadn't seen him, even when he had deliberately made a sound? Perhaps not as... observant as he had hoped.

Still, she seemed friendly enough when she didn't immediately draw her Odachi completely when she noticed him. Smiling and dropping down from his perch, he landed silently in a crouch, his eyes never leaving the girl's own.

Standing to his full height and relaxing, he voiced the obvious. "Guess you and I are partners?"

The girl, seeming to give a bit of a sigh, nodded with a smile of her own later. "So it seems. Kisara Tendo."

Extending his hand, the girl took it and shook it firmly. "Naruto. No last name." Noticing her eyes drop down to his right side, he held out his Gauntlet. With a flick of his wrist, the Hidden Blade sprung out.

The girl, seeming to not be outdone, pulled out her firearm and opened the bottom, revealing a very high-quality fire dust loaded inside. Grinning, Naruto retracted the blade as Kisara put her firearm away, and turned to the north, and the Relics.

"I think this is going to be quite the partnership, Kisara."

The raven-haired girl nodded and fell into step beside him. "Me too, Naruto."

 **.::End::.**

 **Well, this is all I'm going to leave you with. Because it's about 2:22 am here, and I'm tired. And I've run out of ideas...**

 **Anyway, Tendo Kisara is from the manga Black Bullet. Quite the Manga, I would say. I enjoyed her character a lot. I haven't decided if this Kisara will retain the same kidney problems as her Manga counterpart, but she certainly is more powerful (Aura is now a possibility for her...)**

 **Story title is under work. I'm changing a few things around to fint a better end. So characters might be different, but Naruto and Kisara will remain.**

 **Now, the all-important question: Do I intend to finish this?**

(totally didn't edit out this part. nope. o.o)

 **As with all my stories, I fully intend to finish them. More chapters are to come, but my drive for writing has never been very high, and I always tend to wait months, years even before I write a new chapter. I obviously don't write every day... or I'd have a much better writing etiquette.**

 **Long story short: I do intend to finish. But it will take time.**

 **See you later,**

 **Narora**


End file.
